11 années
by Mandine37
Summary: A quoi pouvais bien penser Peeta lors de son interview avec Caesar? Surement à une seule personne...


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, juste les mots en italique, tout est la propriété de Suzanne Collins._

_C'est la toute première fiction que j'écris, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture…_

_Cela fait 11 ans maintenant. 11 longues années que j'ai le béguin pour Katniss Everdeen. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'au début je me suis demandé si c'étais de l'amour ou de l'admiration. A 5ans déjà elle avais une voix admirable, presque magique. Et puis quand son père est mort dans ce tragique accident à la mine et que je l'ai vu à l'arrière de la boulangerie en train de mourir de froid et de faim je me suis rendu compte qu'elle étais comme tout le monde. C'est peut-être à ce moment là que je me suis rendu que ce que je prenais pour de l'admiration était en fait de l'amour. Je ne supportais pas de la voir mourir de faim, alors j'ai jeter ces deux morceaux de pains au feu. Ma mère à cru que je les avaient fait tombés alors elle m'as frappé, je m'en moquais, je ne sentais pas la douleur mais juste la peine que me procurais Katniss sous la pluie. Je me sentais honteux de vivre à la ville alors qu'elle été à la Veine. Par la suite j'ai toujours eu honte de moi, honte de lui avoir jeter les pains au lieu de les lui avoir apporter, le problème c'est que si je les lui avais donné, je ne sais pas si elle les aurais accepter. Il faut dire ce qu'il est, elle avais quand même un sacré caractère et même si je ne lui avais jamais adresser la parole je savais comment elle aurais réagit. Tout comme je sais comment elle va réagir maintenant._

_Avec Haymitch il été convenu que je devais paraitre naturel, que Caesar poserais des questions toutes simples auxquels je n'aurais aucun mal à répondre. Je me sens donc confiant après sa première questions et je plaisante même tout naturellement, comme si Caesar était un vieil ami…_

_ Donc, Peeta, dis-moi, Est-ce qu'il y a une fille qui t'attend chez toi ?

_Question facile, tout le monde au district 12 pourrais répondre à ma place…_

__ _Non, non aucune.

_En répondant à Caesar je pense à Katniss, je n'ai personne qui m'attend parce que la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé est juste derrière moi. Depuis 11 ans je l'aime mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Dans peu de temps nous serons tous dans l'arène et de nous deux un seul survivra. Jamais elle ne saura à quel point elle a été importante pour moi… _

__ _Un beau jeune homme comme toi. Tu dois bien avoir une jeune fille en vue. Allez, dis-nous son nom!

_Je crois que je n'ai même pas vraiment prêter attention à l'endroit où je me trouve. Je suis toujours plongé dans mes pensées et donc quand Caesar me pose cette question je répond franchement. C'est sans aucun doute la première fois que j'avoue cela à quelqu'un. Même mes amis ne savent rien de tout cela… Je repense à toutes les choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire si seulement j'en avais eu le temps et je soupire._

_ C'est vrai, il y a une fille. Je ne pense qu'à elle depuis qu'on est gamins. Mais je suis à peu près sur qu'avant la Moisson, elle ne savais même pas que j'existais.

_ Elle a quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Quand il me pose cette question je pense à Gale, à toutes ces fois où je l'ait surpris en train de le regarder avec un sourire. Il est de notoriété public qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble à chasser. Mais je vois bien comment elle est avec lui, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle est vraiment elle-même, qu'elle ne sourit qu'avec lui… Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment avec lui mais cela en à tout l'air. Je sais aussi que de nombreuses autres personnes la trouve jolie mais que personne n'ose l'aborder._

_ Je ne sais pas, mais beaucoup de garçons s'intéressent à elle.

_Il me regarde, je sais ce qu'il va faire. Il va essayer de m'aider, me donner des conseils. Si seulement il savais, si seulement il pouvais comprendre à quel point je me sent mal depuis le jour de la Moisson. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, je ne veux pas la perdre. Mais je sais que je vais la perdre, car quoi qu'il advienne, un seul d'entre nous pourra rentrer au district. J'aimerais que ce soit elle…_

_ Je vais te dire : gagne, et puis rentre chez toi. Elle t'accueillera à bras ouverts, non ?

_J'aurais presque envie de pleurer tellement ce qu'il dit est stupide. Même si je ne devais pas aller dans cette arène avec elle mais avec une autre fille du district, même si c'étais moi qui devais revenir après avoir vu 23 autres personnes mourir sous mes yeux, jamais au grand jamais Katniss Everdeen tomberais totalement raide dingue de moi parce que je revient victorieux. Et de toute façon à quoi bon penser à cela maintenant, je ne reviendrais jamais au district 12..._

_ ça ne marcherais pas. La victoire… ne pourra pas m'aider.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_C'est à ce moment que je réalise. Je suis en train de parler de mon béguin pour Katniss devant tout Panem et pire que tout, le fille que j'aime depuis maintenant 11 ans se tient à peine à quelques mètres derrière moi. Je sais qu'elle m'écoute et les 22 autres autre tributs aussi. Je me sent mal, j'ai chaud, je sais que je suis en train de rougir mais je sais aussi que je dois répondre. Caesar me regarde et je crois qu'il commence à comprendre, je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui prononce les mots qui scelleront mon destin. Alors je me lance…_

_ Parce que … parce qu'elle … est venue ici avec moi.

_Je suis plongé dans un profond traumatisme. Caesar continue de me posé quelques questions mais je ne prend même plus la peine de faire de grandes phrases, je ne sais même plus ce que je dis. Je sais qu'elle à compris que je parlais d'elle et je sais exactement ce qu'elle est en train de penser. Elle va croire que j'essaye de la rabaisser, que j'essaye de la faire passer pour faible alors que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense. Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant je sais que je vais mourir. Parce que si ce n'est pas un autre tribut qui le fait ce sera elle… Je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir à mort, à vrai dire je ne comprend même pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore jeter sur moi pour me faire la peau, les caméras peut-être …_

_Au fond je ne regrette pas, après tout j'aurais mis 11ans a le dire mais au moins elle est au courant. Je peux rentrer dans l'arène maintenant et mourir en paix, parce que j'ai avoué devant tout Panem que j'étais complètement amoureux de Katniss Everdeen …_


End file.
